The present invention relates to adjustable body and neck braces for encircling a portion of the body and immobilizing that portion and, more particularly, to a brace having improved interior air circulation and ventilation.
For example, neck braces or cervical collars are commonly employed for treating neck injuries such as whiplash and other dislocations which result in muscular strain or nerve pressure in the cervical region. These braces substantially immobilize the wearer's head while, at the same time, providing a means for supporting the wearer's head upon his or her chest so as to relieve the strain upon the neck muscles.
For the most part, neck braces heretofore developed are custom-made to fit the neck of the wearer. Such braces are frequently heavy, expensive and uncomfortable. Furthermore, they are often difficult to ventilate so that after a period of extended use, the neck of the wearer can become wet and irritated from accumulated perspiration. In an attempt to reduce or prevent this irritation, many braces have been provided with vent holes to permit some degree of air circulation about the neck area. However, it has been found that vent holes alone frequently do not provide enough air circulation to ventilate the entire neck area and keep it dry and free from accumulated perspiration.